This invention relates to the coating of varying designs on external members. Further, this invention directs itself to a process for providing a coating on plastic products which has a three dimensional effect. Still further, this invention relates to a multi-coating process for plastic products which is aesthetically pleasing. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a three dimensional multi-coating process for coating three dimensional designs on plastic products in an efficient and cost effective manner.